Orphan Care
by Eternal Leone
Summary: What if Akiza,Yusei,Jack, and Crow met as children? As Akiza's parents are gone for a few months while leaving Akiza being watched over in a orphanage.


Eternal Leone:I know I should be writing for the next chapter for Doggie Days but don't worry I can do two stories at time so lets get on with this chapter.

Chapter 1

In a large yellow mansion a small 6-year old girl with brunette hair,that is dressed in yellow, wearing red slippers, with a claw mark on her arm. Running down the wooden stairs to her two loving parents.

"Are you ready to go my little rose",her father said.

"Yes, daddy I'm ready",the little girl responded.

"But don't forget Akiza be careful okay",her mother replied.

"I know mommy",Akiza said.

"Good we should go now I'm almost getting late for the plane",Akiza's dad announced.

The three walked out of the mansion and entered inside in a long black limo.

The window inside opened and the shaffer looked at the three,"Where should I take you Mr. and ",he polity asked.

"The Satelliteplease", told the schaffer.

"Yes, sir",the shaffer respond.

The shaffer started the limo and soon drove from New Domino City to the Satellite.

A few moments later...

The limo came to a stop on a runway and the Izinski's exited out of the limo and head towards a pilot that is next to a black helicopter.

"Excuse me are you the pilot that drives this helicopter", asked.

"Why,yes and what should I do for the three of you",the pilot answered.

"Well,would you mind if you take us to the Satellite and stop at this cottage", said taking out a photo of the cottage and showing it to the pilot.

"Very well, but do you have any signs of luges",the pilot asked.

"Of course", said walking to the limo a pulled out a pink medium-sized luggage case. "That is all of the luggage we bring.

"Okay lets get inside",the pilot said.

Everyone went inside the helicopter soon took flight towards the Satellite.

"So why do you need to go to that cottage in Satellite, I heard it's just a orphanage",the pilot asked.

"Oh,we were just going to ask if they can watch my daughter until we come back from our business trip",said .

"Daddy is it safe in the Satellite",Akiza nervously asked.

"Don't worry Akiza no one would ever hurt my little daughter",her father replied.

Akiza looked down soon a tear came down from her eye,"But I hurt you",she whispered.

"Akiza it's okay",her father said cheering her up.

Soon the helicopter dropped down landing a few feet away from the orphanage.

"We're here",the pilot announced.

The Izinski's family got out of the helicopter taking out the pink case and start walking to the orphanage. As they made their way in front of the door knocked the door. In a few seconds a woman opened the door that is wearing a maroon colored dress,with a white apron.

"Hello,it's nice to meet a fine family,and my is Martha",Martha said nicely.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Martha but can you watch over my daughter until me and my wife come back from a buiseness trip",asked .

"Of course it would be great for your daughter stay here to wait for your return and plus she might make some friends",Martha accepted.

"Thank you, please care of her", said.

"I will",she said.

"Mommy, Daddy I'll miss you",said Akiza giving them a hug.

"We'll miss you to, but remember we will be back in a few months so we you'll be okay",.

"Wait right before you two go here is the phone number if you what to call your daughter",Martha said giving the number on a piece of paper.

"Thank you, well we better get going", said taking the piece of paper and put it in his pants pocket.

As Mrs. Izinski aboard the helicopter they gave a for bind farewell to their daughter as they took off up in the air flying away from the orphanage.

Eternal Leone:Well that would be enough writing for now. So I hope anyone likes it so far. The next chapter will take place where Akiza gets a tour around the orphanage and meet three boys that you might be familiar with. Don't forget to review with any corrections or comment and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
